Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan)
Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) |tab2 = Abilities and Stats |tab3 = In the Story |tab4 = Gallery }} Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) is a Cosmic Champion. Being a Cosmic Champion, she has a Class Bonus against Tech Champions, but is weak to Mystic Champions. Bio Self-proclaimed nerd and massive Captain Marvel fan, Kamala Khan discovered something utterly amazing when the Terrigen mists fell upon her hometown of Jersey City. The cosmic mists reacted to her Inhuman DNA, and she soon discovered she had amazing powers to stretch and alter her body, which she now uses to protect others, just like her hero, Carol Danvers. Stats Abilities *'Passive:' As the inexperienced Ms. Marvel gets to know her opponent's fighting style, she better leans to alter her size and avoid incoming damage, increasing Block Proficiency by every -1 seconds. *'Passive:' An enhanced immune system provides full immunity to the Poisons of the Battlerealm. *'Special Attacks:' While Ms. Marvel has 3 or more stacks of Fury, her Special Attacks remove 2 stacks of her opponent's Armor Up effects. *'Heavy Attacks:' While charging her Heavy Attack, Ms. Marvel continually gains stacks of Fury, each increasing her Attack by for 10 seconds. These stacks are lost as she is struck during combat. Signature Ability *'Morphogenetics' **'Passive:' Ms. Marvel starts to figure out this whole Contest thing, increasing her Fury durations by seconds and increasing the Potency of her Fury effects by 10%. Special Attacks *'Morpho-Punch' **With an upsize to her fists, Ms. Marvel delivers two unpleasant shots to the chops. ***While Ms. Marvel has 3 or more stacks of Fury, her Special Attacks remove 2 stacks of her opponent's Armor Up effects. ***This attack triggers up to 4 stacks of Fury, each increasing Attack by for 9 seconds. *'Stretchy Cosmic Kick' **Ms. Marvel shows off her own version of Carol's famous Cosmic Kick. But not before back-handing her opponent. ***While Ms. Marvel has 3 or more stacks of Fury, her Special Attacks remove 2 stacks of her opponent's Armor Up effects. *'Fake Out' **Coming in from the right! No, the left! Pow! Betcha didn't see that coming. ***While Ms. Marvel has 3 or more stacks of Fury, her Special Attacks remove 2 stacks of her opponent's Armor Up effects. ***This attack has a 90% chance to grant a permanent Fury effect, increasing Attack by . Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *Kamala Khan boasts some extremely high raw damage when under the effect of multiple Fury stacks, granting her high damage output during these windows. Players that can capitalize on this will be able to bring down their opponents quickly. *Kamala also boasts a decent balance between attacking and defending, allowing her to take down tough paths in Alliance Quests, due to her Poison Immunity, strong Fury effects, and her Deformation to keep up her Block Proficiency. Weaknesses *Kamala Khan is extremely reliant on her Fury stacks to generate both offensive and defensive effects, and as a result, Mystic Champions that can strip these effects away will be a tough fight for Kamala. Recommended Masteries *'Extended Fury' and Enhanced Fury: Kamala Khan is all about the Fury stacks, and enhancing these abilities further will increase her overall damage output by a wide margin. *'Liquid Courage:' Kamala’s Inhuman genetics grant her immunity to Poison, allowing her to gain the full benefits of Liquid Courage without any of the downsides. *'Parry:' A good tactic to use with Kamala is to Parry her opponents and then begin charging a Heavy Attack to gain the Fury stacks from the attack. Getting into a good rhythm with this tactic can keep Kamala’s Fury count high, which grants her more Block Proficiency and Damage. External links * * * Navigation Category:Cosmic